


Sweet Brother Of Mine

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Ardyn Izunia is a Troll, Babysitting, Bad Parenting, Bedtime Stories, Camping, Childhood Memories, Daemons, Dessert & Sweets, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Gen, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Injury, Mentally De-Aged, Minor Injuries, Napping, Parent Gladiolus Amicitia, Post-Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Ring of the Lucii (Final Fantasy XV), Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Afraid of losing and being defeated by the likes of Ignis, Ardyn takes drastic measures to ensure that the younger man doesn't win.Afflicting the young man with his dark powers tainting the Rings' power spells bad news for Ignis.However instead of the outcome Ardyn hopes for Ignis wakes up, looking unharmed, except he is de-aged mentally.Now with Ignis out of commission and now a liability the other three now take care of their friend as they desperately search for a cure.





	1. Turn The Tables

This isn't exactly what Ardyn had planned, no, in fact this is exactly the opposite. He had hoped that by separating Ignis from his friends he would've been easier to kill and if not erase the boy from the planet then have him join his side and betray Noctis.

However, Ignis refused him as his king, and despite the phantom armiger hurting and weakening the advsior, the fall and fiery explosion failed to kill him.

Ignis is very resilient.

So much so.

But what the immortal man hadn't expected was how reckless Ignis is. He knew Ignis was crazy about Noctis, that much he knew from all the spying he has done on them.

But he hadn't had expected the boy to be so crazy that he would use the Ring of the Lucii. He had hoped that Ignis' obsession with the prince would've been his downfall, but clearly the kings liked that.

Or they had gone soft these past how many years.

Especially now since King Regis floats with them. He had to have been the one who blessed Ignis with the power.

And what amazing power it is. To bless this power to someone as stalwart as Ignis, this boy who is loyal as an old dog. Ardyn honestly wouldn't be surprised if those old fools did eventually grant the power to a dog. Tragic as it were the dog would be picked over him.

But Ignis. 

He knew the boy showed exemplary skills on the field but to have that level of skill doubled, tripled, quadrupled, by one million by the blessing of the kings and the power of their Crystal.

It was awesome and repulsive all at once.

Ardyn had at first hoped Ignis would struggle with his new found temporary power but he seemed to catch on quickly. Even warping unfazed him.

Ardyn knew the boy would be trouble but he hadn't expected him to be this much trouble. The boy had come at him fast and hard, his hits despite not all reaching the mauve haired man left him scrambling to take control of the battle.

A battle that is lasting longer than necessary.   

Ardyn's eyes are wild with fear. He can feel it, he can feel himself growing weaker and he knows that if this battle continues on he will lose it and everything he has worked so hard for up until now will have been for nothing.

He had hoped that the past kings would've burned Ignis alive. Well technically they are but he was hoping that the ring would've killed him or made wearing it so painful that he wouldn't be able to move. And instead of fighting him Ignis would be writhing in agony and screaming on the ground.

Oh he would've loved to see Ignis crumbling to ground as his legs and body turn to ash, how he would've laughed. 

However when has things ever gone his way. Instead he has found himself in a head to head heated battle with the young advisor and he can feel with every fiber of his being that he is going to lose, unless he can find a way to turn the tables.

He needs to turn the tables.

Ignis warps and strikes Ardyn with his flaming daggers sending the immortal man staggering backward. Hissing Ardyn sends his Armiger flying at the younger male but none of his weapons hit their mark. Ardyn knows he only has two options to stop Ignis.

The first being he hangs in there until time runs out for Ignis in which the ring will proceed to physically kill the ash blonde.

But where is the fun that.

Or....

He can use his own magic and accursed powers to take the advantage of the situation.

That seems more fun besides if he's careful and plans this carefully he can do away with Noctis for a very long time. But what should he do and how should he go about doing it.

That's when it hit him.

The perfect way to deal with Ignis once and for all.

Ignis rushes him and Ardyn snaps his fingers sending swirls of purple and black flying through and around Ignis causing him to stagger. His legs feel weaker and the hot pain that is already coursing through his body is gradually getting worse.

Dropping his daggers Ignis is unable to swallow down the scream that rips from his throat.

The loud painful wails of agony fills the ruined space as the flesh beneath Ignis' skin glows and more falls away to ash. The touch of the Accursed man causes the Ring to react negatively towards the ash blonde by searing his flesh. 

A deep agonizing scream rips from Ignis' lips as his knees buckle and his legs collapse beneath him sending him to the ground as he claws at his peeling skin causing it to fall away to ash. Writhing on the ground Ignis howls in pain as he desperately tries to pull the Ring off but his fingers are sloppy and refuse to cooperate. 

Ardyn straightens up and lowers his arm smiling. He wasn't exactly sure which spell he threw onto the boy and in all honesty he could care less what it was. Right now he is just satisfied in watching the other convulse on the ground.

A deep rumbling laugh escapes Ardyn as he circles around Ignis, his stride full of faux confidence. He was taken by surprise he honestly hadn't thought he'd come close to losing ever in his life. 

Especially not to some mortal.

Sure Ignis is able to wield the king's magic allowing him to use the Armiger's weapons but he shouldn't have been able to get as close to beating him as he did.

Causing Ardyn to panic and question his power. But he would never allow Ignis in on his fear.

He needs to get stronger. And he will get stronger by taking full advantage of this time that the prince will have all to filled with taking care of or mourning his friend.

"Ah, for a moment there I felt death's chill wind. Then I remembered that I am immortal. Such is my blessing and my curse." Ardyn says as he lifts his hand once more.

Ignis takes a shuddering breath and he blinks his thought lost in a cloud of pain as he whimpers and his mouth opens but no words come out save for a weak noise.

"Aww my dear boy, I know not how to help you. But perhaps I can end your suffering in quick and merciful manner!" Ardyn booms and proceeds to blast Ignis once more causing the Ring to become agitated. Picking up on the taint that flows over and through the boy the Ring glows brightly sending fiery pins and needles through Ignis' veins as blue and purple flames dances over his body before exploding in a orange glow turning Ignis' skin to the color of ash as he screams louder. Tears run from his eyes as he twists in pain on the floor his heighten cries of agony only cause Ardyn to smirk as he looms over Ignis "Oh come now Iggy, surely this can't hurt as bad as what I am about to do to you." Ardyn says.

The second the flames fizzle out Ardyn lunges at the ash blonde. Placing a booted foot square on Ignis' chest Ardyn kneels all the way down and grabs hold of Ignis' head with both hands.

The starscourge appears on Ardyn's face along with a twisted grin as fills the other with the same agonizing power he wields to turn humans to daemons.

Once again Ignis' pained cries fill the space only to be drowned out by howls of laughter coming from the immortal man.

 

"D-Do you see him?"

"No."

"Gah! Where could've he gone too?"

"Knowing Ardyn he most likely took your Chamberlain to the Crystal, seeing how he brought him here. If that's the case then there are two possible outcomes, the first being your advisor is dead. The second is he managed to fend of Ardyn."

Noctis cusses as he listens to the ex-prince speak. He refused to believe the first thought for knows Ignis is strong and wouldn't go down without a fight. He hates that Ignis allowed himself to be brought way out here alone with Ardyn but he also knows that Ignis doesn't do things without a plan first, sometimes.

So he must've had something up his sleeve, right?

"Noct, up ahead!" Shouts Gladiolus and his pace goes from a light jog to a full on run with Ravus, Noctis, and Prompto following close behind.

Stepping further into the ruined space of the Keep the four boys find a figure spiraled on their back.

In the faint glowling light of the Crystal Noctis is able to make out the sandy hair of his advisor, seeing the young man unmoving tears at the black haired king's heart.

"Ignis!" Noctis cries nearly sobbing. Not wanting to waste a single precious second, Noctis warps towards his brother and gently kneels down beside him dropping to his hands and knees. 

"Ignis."  Noctis repeats his trembling hands hovering over Ignis' body for he is afraid to touch him.

"Iggy?" Noctis repeats earning him a small whimper from the boy on the ground. A wet rattle echoes in Ignis' throat as he gasps for air.

Tears cloud Noctis' eyes as he looks the weakened man over. Ignis' skin is the color  of wood ash and nasty bloodied wound mares his left eye.

"Noct." Ignis whimpers weakly as he barely opens his other eye.

"Yeah, its me Iggy." Noctis says not caring if the others could hear the break in his voice. Ignis tries to speak he opens his mouth but harsh coughs leave him instead. Ignis groans miserably as he shudders on the ground "It hurts so much." Ignis mutters pitifully.

"Breathe, just focus on you're breathing." Ravus says softly as he falls into Ignis' line of view.

"Ugh, his injuries look painful." Prompto says gently causing his steps to falter some when he hears the weak gasps coming the advisor.

Ignis blinks weakly his vision slowly filling with black blotches which creep from the corners of his eyes. 

"Ardyn did this to him, that's the only explaination." Gladiolus says as a deep growl rumbles from his throat.

"Nay. Ardyn may have fought him, but I believe those injuries are self inflicted." Ravus says his eyes going to Ignis' hand. Following the older mans gaze to Ignis' hand, there on his ring finger lays the Ring of the Lucii. 

Noctis carefully pulls the black ring from his brother's finger and he stuffs the killer jewelry into his pocket.

"What were you thinking?" Noctis murmurs as the pooled tears fall from his eyes.

Ignis, unable to speak simply closes his eyes, the unbearable near torturous pain finally giving away to merciful unconsciousness.

 

 


	2. What Happen!?

The moment Ignis had fallen unconscious Noctis had been thrown into a frenzy. He had frantically summoned potions, elixirs, and remedies but nothing worked. 

Seeing this, Gladiolus had reassured his king that Ignis is alright as he pulled him away from the black haired boy and checked the pulse of their weak friend.

Ignis' pulse was incredibly weak and his breathing was shallow his chest barely rising with every breath. With this knowledge and fear that Ignis will not make it without any help from a doctor the brothers and Ravus quickly make their way back to Altissia.

However seeing the state that the advisor is in Ravus suggests that they head to Tenebrae, that there once in town they can find a medical clinic. Not to mention it'll be much closer than trying to reach Altissia.

The three friends didn't debate. As they were desperate to get Ignis help, and anyone who is willing to help them get Ignis fixed up and back in fighting shape they were willing to accept their help.

Even though the train ride had been close to five hours the Six had to have been on their side for during the ride Ignis seemed to have slightly improved.

Once they arrive in Tenebrae everything was a blur for the friends. Arriving at the hospital, the four boys half expected to hear terrible news solely based on how quickly the doctors whisked the young polymath away. But after sitting in the waiting room for over an hour they soon learn that Ignis will be okay, they all breathed a sigh of relief including Ravus.

Ignis didn't have any serious injuries internally, and his arms and neck only required gauze on them thanks to the healing magic Noctis had used on him. Knowing this the hospital decided to keep the advisor for a couple of nights until he regained his strength.

**Three Days Later....**

Noctis sits up stretching on the cot that the hospital staff has given him to use. Yawning the black haired king stands and stretches a bit more before making his way over to Ignis' bedside.

Ignis is fast asleep in the hospital bed, his features are soft and relaxed. The heart monitor beeping rhythmically. His gaze ghosting over his brother's body and his heart can't help but tighten at the sight of the bandages wrapped tightly around his neck and arms.

Noctis knows Ignis is stable and that he's healing but the young man can't help but feel responsible for his brother's current situation. 

 _'If only I was stronger. If only I had been there to fight along side him then he'd be okay. He wouldn't be in this bed laying unconscious right now.... I'm so sorry Iggy.'_  

Noctis sighs as he steps closer to the bed his foot hitting against the wheel of the medical bed. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his Carbuncle figurine and lays it down next to Ignis' head "Watch over him Car...I gotta go." Noctis says giving Ignis a long stare before shaking his head and heading out of the room closing the door behind him.

Noctis sighs as he steps out into hall his eyes closing as he leans against the door sighing. The imagine of Ignis laying on the cold hard floor in pain refuses to leave the king's mind causing him to tremble and ball his hands into fists.

"I'm so sorry Iggy. I should've been there for you." He mutters softly as his hand unconsciously goes to the pocket of his cargo pants where the ring lies.

Oh how Noctis hates the blasted thing. He hates it because it's responsible for hurting Ignis and Lunafreya's death. Well not her death directly but he knows a lot of bad people were after it and at the time they had to go through her to get.

Noctis cusses as he grips his hair shaking his head. 

"No use in dwelling in the past." 

Noctis looks up only to see Ravus standing in front of him holding out a can of Ebony, the sight of the coffee sends a ripple of pain through the younger man's chest. For it easily reminded him of Ignis. Noctis sighs as he takes the drink thanking the other who only nods. Neither say a word to the other making the silence uncomfortable between them before Ravus clears his throat "So how long exactly have you known your retainer?" He asks his sudden interests in Ignis honestly feels a bit forced to the black haired boy but he knows that it's mostly just Ravus making conversation.

"Ever since I can remember." Noctis mutters his thumb tracing the lip of the can "He started working for me when he was six years old. So...I had to have been...maybe four?"

Ravus looks at Noctis with genuine surprise "Six? He was only a babe, how did your father expect a baby to manage another baby!?"

Noctis laughs a bit nodding his head "Yeah you got a point. But you see, the thing is...unlike normal six year olds Iggy was pretty advanced for his age. I think that the school that his family had him attend was a big player in that." 

"What school was that?" Ravus asks.

"San- Sanguine-?"

"Sanguine ac Sudore Lacrimis Academia of Tenebrae?" Ravus corrects.

"Yeah that's the one. I seen the diploma hanging in his uncles' office back at the Citadel." Noctis says. However the way Ravus' face scrunches up tells the king that that may not be a great thing.

"The boy is resilient I give him that. The school is indeed very rigorous so much so that the school has an age requirement to attend. If your advisor attended that school at a young age he indeed is very brilliant." Ravus says.

"Wait...how rigorous?" Noctis asks.

"Let's just say the school's name translated is _'Tenebrae's Academy of Blood, Sweat, and Tears'_ for a reason." Ravus says pausing to look at his ex-friend. It is obvious that Noctis didn't quite understand what he meant "It's named that because that is what is shed by those who attended the school." Ravus says.

Before Noctis could question further the deep rumbling voice belonging to Gladiolus fills the space "How's he?" He asks looking into the small window fixed into the door.

Noctis shrugs "He's still out cold." He sighs "I guess I know how you guys feel now about me always sleeping." 

"Look at it like this, at least he's sleeping. The Six knows he needs rest" Gladiolus says looking at Ignis through the small window "just hate he had to beaten to a pulp to get it."

Noctis nods "But hey the bright side is you get to lecture him for over sleeping." The Shield jokes causing Noctis to smile. 

"Wait, wasn't there another?" Ravus asks realizing that the short blonde one wasn't there with them. "Yeah, he's waiting up front. I came to ask if one of you wants to join us on a quick hunt. We're just getting extra gil in case of an emergency or if Ignis will need medicine or something. Too the kid wants to buy him a get well gift so there's that." Gladiolus adds.

Noctis shakes his head "I'm good...I rather stay here...in case he wakes up. I don't want him waking up and we're not here. So, Ravus can go with you guys." He says turning his attention back to the room.

Gladiolus looks at Ravus who nods "I don't mind taking his place. As long as you two follow my orders." Ravus says walking away.  

"Ain't happen'." 

Noctis watches as his Shield and ex-friend walk away before he enters the room once more and closes the doors behind him. Stepping further into the room Noctis sits down beside the bed where Ignis is sleeping. The king quietly watches his brother's chest rise and fall rhythmically and he knows without a doubt that he is okay.

Yet Noctis is impatient and part of wants to grab Ignis by his shoulders and shake him awake just so he can hear the deep accented voice belonging to his brother. So that his advisor can reassure him that all is well and that he is ready to go and leave the hospital.

But instead, he leaves Ignis to be. Allows him this rest for he knows that his sibling is far to weak to move let alone open his eyes.

"Take you're time Iggy, when you wake up I'll be right here."

_Ignis stumbles around blindly, his hands out stretched feeling and groping the space in front of him hoping to grab onto something for support and guidance. Stumbling, Ignis slowly creeps forward his voice weak as he calls out to the darkness uncertain if anyone will answer back._

_He calls to Noctis._

_He calls to Gladiolus._

_He calls to Prompto._

_He even calls out to his Uncle._

_But none of those familiar voices answer him back._

_Ignis, alone in the darkness begins to tremble. He had never been a big fan of the dark for he didn't know what lies waiting in it._

_Is he afraid of the dark?_

_Not even he knows the answer to that but he does know that the dark does make him very unconfortable and often sends a wave of nervousness through him. It certainly doesn't help that the things that goes bump in the night are very real and that they face the ghouls and goblins when the night falls._

_"So you're the one that Noctis asked me to watch over."_

_Ignis stiffens._

_This voice be it new and unfamiliar sounded friendly and dare he say cute._

_"You know Noct?" Ignis asks his own voice barely louder than a whisper._

_"Yup, me and Noctis are really good buddies."_

_Ignis recognized the speech to be that of Prompto's but the voice didn't fit to be the gunmen's._

_"May I ask what is your name?" Ignis asks._

_"Well, I don't know my real name but Noctis has called me Carby often so that has to be my name, right?"_

_Carby?_

_The name sounds familiar._

_"Like the Carbuncle figurine Noct has?"_

_"Yep." A small pause "And since you're Noct's best friend I'm going to get you out of here." Carby says._

_"How kind of you." Ignis says._

_"Just follow the glow of my red gem. Don't worry there isn't anything in front of you that can make you trip." Carby says. Ignis lets out a small breath and ventures forward his steps slow and sure. Step by step Ignis gets closer and closer the red light grows brighter and brighter until it's near blinding causing Ignis to close his eyes._

_When he opens his eyes again it's to a garden. Carbuncle sits perched on a stone. "There you are." The silver creature pipes happily "You got big, like Noctis." Carby says._

_Ignis wasn't sure what to say to that. "Well we should get out of here. Noctis is counting on me to get you home safe so you can wake up." Carby adds. Ignis looks confused but before he can question further Carbuncle hops down and dives into the bushes causing Ignis to follow after the little creature. Emerging through the bushes Ignis finds himself in the Citadel. Blinking the young advisor looks around the space confusion clouding his thoughts._

_"How did we get here?" He asks. Ignoring the young man, Carby looks around before looking up at Ignis "You grew up here, right?" He asks._

_Ignis nods "Indeed. And it wasn't just me, Noct grew up here too."_

_"Yeah I know. But its weird that you grew up here and also worked here." The silver fox says. Ignis starts to say something along the lines of Noctis doing the same thing but the little creature disappears through an open door getting Ignis to follow. This time the pair are in Ignatius', Ignis' uncle, office._

_"You know this place." Carby says leaping up onto the desk. Ignis nods for how could he forget a place he spent a lot of time in. He was often in here helping his uncle carry documents to and fro when he a preteen which carried on up until the roadtrip. Even as a small boy he would sit in this office when he waited for Noctis whenever the young prince would accompany his father. "This is also the last place you saw your uncle too, right?" Carby asks._

_Ignis bites his lip as he looks away from the pressing creature. He didn't want to answer that because its a thought that still hurts him, a thought that hurts all of them. Carby blinks understanding the silence as a means to move forward._

_Hopping off the desk and exiting through the door with Ignis close behind the two find themselves in the throne room._

_"Where's his Majesty?" Carby asks "I thought King's were always on the throne." Ignis laughs "Well not always." He corrects as he looks around. It was weird to be back here for it looks new yet feels all to familiar at the same time. Carby flicks his tail out of annoyance before speaking "Anyway, this is the spot where you guys journey began." He squeaks_

_"Indeed. I can easily recall the excitement we felt upon leaving the Crown City." Ignis says smiling. That's right, the four of them felt that the night before leaving them all to stay up late playing King' Knight because of the excited jitters flowing through them. And when the day finally came Ignis felt sick to his stomach from the nerves._

_"Don't forget, you also met Noct here too."_

_"How could I forget something like that? That was the happiest day of my life."  Ignis says smiling. Carby however looks at the young man as if he said something in a different tongue "Are you sure about that?" He questions. Now it's Ignis' turn to look at the fox in a funny way "Of course!" He says sounding insulated. "I dunno if you're being honest or just playing tough." Carby says leading Ignis through another door, this one leading to a place that causes Ignis' breath to stick in his throat._

_The two of them stand in the middle of Ignis' parents bedroom looking exactly the same as the last time he saw it._

_"This is-" Ignis stops talking as his brow furrows "My voice." He says looking down at his hands only to see that his hands are drastically smaller and much more chubby. Looking to his left where his mother kept the large standing mirror Ignis can see that he has been turned to his six year old self. Looking towards Carby for answers Ignis steps forward but Carby ignores his advantages as it hops onto the bed "You should know this place." The fox says watching as Ignis traces his fingers over the thick decorative blanket covering the mattress. His words stick in his throat as his eyes sting "One doesn't forget their parents room." Ignis chokes. "Yeah, if their parents room was filled with happy memories, this is the same spot where they argued all the time about you. You were the center of their arguments. Don't you remember?"_

_Ignis remembers. He couldn't forget being told to go in the other room when the arguments escalated. He couldn't forget the shouting and yelling that could be heard from his room as he sits huddled in the corner with his plush cat on his lap and hands over his ears. "Your mom and your dad both wanted you to be something different, its funny that none of them wanted you to advise the prince, that was your uncle's doing." Carby says. Ignis swallows, he had plenty of happy memories in this room but why did the Carbuncle have to bring up the dark memories?_

_Moving to the next room Ignis is brought to his father's study "Its funny how you and Noct have somethings in common, like this...." Carby says. Ignis bites his lip looking away, oh how he hated this room. Whenever his father was in here he never had time for Ignis. It was always 'Not now', 'what now', 'go away', etc etc. When his father was in this room he became cruel and mean. "Your dad was never a nice guy in this room right? Remember when he spanked you for touching that binder?"_

_Ignis remembers. He can vividly recall the confusion he felt afterwards for he was just trying to help. Carby doesn't say anything further as he darts forward through the massive doors with Ignis behind him._

_"This memory makes me sad." Carby says looking around the playground. Ignis frowns "You were always alone out here at this time. No one wanted to play with you. Not a single kid." Carby says looking towards Ignis "And sad thing is you rarely got to go outside. You always had to study, read this or read that. Which reminds me." Carby says dashing off suddenly leaving Ignis behind. Ignis can feel himself shaking. He hated recess for hardly got to partake in it. The second the bell rang and his classmates ran off to play he would be whisked away to another class. A class he didn't understand at the time, a class that consumed the thirty minute play mark. Balling his hands into fists Ignis closes his eyes and follows after the fox._

_However, upon reaching the silver fox Ignis froze recognizing his surrounds "I- why did you bring me here!?" Ignis asks sounding near frantic. He stares up at the massive school of his youth, the school that had prepared him to become Noctis' advisor: Sanguine ac Sudore Lacrimis Academia of Tenebrae._

_"So you remember this place?"_

_"Hard to forget a place such as this."_

_"You were a bad student, never listening to the adults." "I wasn't. True I was slow on mastering some of what it was that was taught but I was never a bad student." Ignis argues._

_"I don't know...I recall you being paddled often and if not that you would get your hands wacked." Carby says. Ignis is trembling, he isn't sure why the Carbuncle is arguing with him when he, Ignis, was the one that had lived through the moments. He recalls many times where he wasn't fast enough or fumbled doing something only to have his teaches hit his small chubby hands with a ruler with such strength it left red marks in its wake. And Ignis can truly only recall one time being paddled, and it was after confronting a bully. Which frankly wasn't fair. "Those punishments were unjustified. I was hit for not being quite as skilled as my classmates and I was paddled for standing up for myself."_

_"Are you sure? Cuz I swear I recall a certain little boy causing trouble and throwing tantrums."_

_Ignis hiccups as he brings his tiny hands to his face and wipes at his eyes upon feeling tears spill down his round cheeks "I never wanted this. I had been brought here and expected to preform a certain way! It wasn't fair!" Ignis sniffles "I only acted out because I was mad." He adds._

_Carby blinks before looking up towards the sky "But the brightside is you got to meet Noct. You now have a best friend. Which reminds me, I need to help you wake up." Carby says "Everything will be fine when I wake up, correct?" Ignis asks._

_"I think so, I am only able wake up the conscious. Everything else is solely up to you." Carby explains "Now close your eyes and and take a slow deep breath."_

_Ignis does as he's told and a wave of warmth washes over him "See you on the other side." Carby calls his voice growing smaller sounding further and further away._

Waking up the first thing that Ignis noticed was the terrible amount of pain he is in causing him to whimper. 

Why did he hurt so much?

What did he do the other day?

Why can't he recall a single thing that he had done, did yesterday even happen?

Ignis isn't entirely sure is mind is still fuzzy and the pain is unbearable but his body is far too weak and despite the pain the need to sleep somehow overpowers the aching pain throwing him back into unconsciousness. As he slips back under he swears that he can hear his name being called, but the owner of the voice is unrecognizable. 

It was Noctis.

Noctis had been sitting in the room with his advisor quietly watching television when he looks over in time to see Ignis open his eyes. It was a brief moment but right then and there Noctis could see that his brother's olive green eyes held so much pain and discomfort before closing once again ignoring the calls of his name.

"Ignis! Hey Specs!" Noctis calls out once more before cussing and pacing the floor. "Is everything all right?" Ravus asks stepping out of the bathroom running a towel against his wet hair.

"Ignis, he opened his eyes." Noctis says causing Ravus to look towards the weaken man "It wasn't for long...just for a couple of seconds." He adds. Ravus says nothing he turns away "Well you best be the first one he sees upon waking." The ex-prince says.

Noctis nods he already planned on being there for when Ignis wakes up.  

 

The second time Ignis wakes up it's to unfamiliar voices speaking in a low hush.

He strains to hear but he can't exactly make out what is being said.

Were they talking about him? He hoped they weren't he didn't do anything to warrant others to talk about him. Well, that he can remember. Maybe it was something he done yesterday, the day he can't really remember.

Maybe he did do something bad. And now the adults are made at him. Oh how he hates being trouble, ever since he started attending that rigorous school it feels like everyone is always mad at him. 

"Ignis!" 

The cry of his name breaks his thoughts and the young advisors jumps, turning he blinks nervously looking up and over at the one who spoke to him first.

It had been a young man with dark hair, his steel blue eyes reminding Ignis of Noctis if the young prince was much much older. Ignis simply stares his eyes are widen and he's starting to tremble.

"He doesn't look to good." 

That's a new voice. Ignis looks to his left and blinks. He sees a young man with blonde hair and kind blue eyes. But he doesn't look familiar at all.

"Iggy? Hey buddy, how ya feeling?" The stranger asks. Ignis only stares up at them before giving a small nod.

"That's good. You had us worried sick." 

Ignis only utters a soft apology as he looks away. He still isn't sure who this blonde man is an why he is so obsessed with his well being. Maybe he's a new nurse in the Citadel.

"What do you have to be sorry for? We should've been at your side during the fight." The man who looks like Noctis says. 

Fight?

He was in a fight? Was someone trying to bully Noctis? Maybe a mean school kid. But he doesn't recall fighting anyone.

"I was in a fight?" He asks. It was something in the way that Ignis said that that told Noctis that Ignis has no memory of battling Ardyn. Which he knows should bother him but at the same time something more worries him. Its in the way that Ignis looks at Prompto and how he is responding. Almost like he doesn't recognize the gunmen.

Maybe Gladiolus and Prompto noticed it too.

"Stay here Iggy...we'll be right back." Noctis says gesturing to his Shield and best friend to follow him. The three of them stand outside of the room "What's up Noct?" Prompto asks.

"Something...something isn't right with Iggy." Noctis says looking serious.

"Well now that you mention it. He does seem out of it...I just thought it was a concussion." Prompto says crossing his arms.

"That's what I thought...but...." Noctis trails off looking towards the door, through the small window he can see Ignis sitting on the bed with his knees drawn to his chest. He just looked so small and scared.

Looking back to his friends Noctis continues "It's the way that he looks at us. It's like he doesn't know us." The dark king says.

"What? You hinting at Ardyn wiping Iggy's mind?" Gladiolus asks. 

Noctis frowns "I dunno...but its a possibility right?" 

"I wouldn't put it past him." Prompto says looking towards the door, he can see Ignis looking at them and he, Prompto, gives Ignis a small smile. 

"I would suggest questioning your friend to see what remains of his memory." The voice of Ravus causes the three friends to face the white-blonde haired man.

"So you think he fried Iggy's brain?" Prompto asks.

"I wouldn't put anything past the Chancellor. Especially if he saw your friend as a threat." The oldest boy says. The three friends look to one another and nod deciding to face what ever lies before them together.

Returning to the room, Noctis steps up to Ignis, who looks up at him with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Hey Ignis. Can you tell us what you remember between the fight you had with Ardyn?" Noctis asks.

"Ardyn?" Ignis repeats sounding unsure.

Noctis nods.

But Ignis only shakes his head.

"That's okay, do you remember anything from Altissia?" Prompto asks.

"Allsshisha?" Ignis repeats incorrectly.

Ravus looks at him questioningly.

Gladiolus opens his mouth but is cut off by Ravus "What is the last thing you remember?" He asks using a soft and gentle tone that neither Noctis, Gladiolus, or Prompto has ever heard leave the oldest.

Ignis doesn't say anything not right away at least. He studies the kind expression on the man's face before his eyes go to the magitek arm. Ravus takes notice. 

"You like this?" He asks holding his magitek hand out to Ignis allowing the other to touch his prosthetic limb. "Is this your real arm?" Ignis asks rubbing the smooth metal "No, however I can move it like my real arm." he says flexing the fingers.

Ignis watches curiously "Now, tell me...what do you remember?" Ravus asks. Ignis blinks was this a trick question?

Perhaps its a test of his memory? That has to be it.

Ignis looks thoughtful before responding with "I was with Noct in the garden. We had gotten cookies and we were eating them in the garden." Ignis says "The king gave us them for helping the maids get rid of the froggies." Ignis says. 

"I see...tell me, what else do you recall?" Ravus asks causing Ignis to look at the strange men dressed in black. "Don't worry about them, they won't hurt you." Ravus reassures.

"What of last night?"

Ignis blinks and his is silent for a second. There is something in his eyes that Ravus could see something that is missing. Something that isn't there that was once there when they fought together. 

Ignis nods "I remember that Noct was in trouble, I didn't want Noct to be in trouble so I said I did it." 

"What is it that you lied about doing?" Ravus asks.

"Drawing on a expensive painting." Noctis says before Ignis could. This causes Ignis to look at him but he nods nonetheless.

Ravus nods "What was your punishment?" He asks.

"He was sent to bed without dinner and he had been spanked." Noctis says once more causing Ignis to look at him in a curious manner. 

"Ravus, Gladio, Prompto...let's talk outside." Noctis says gesturing for them to follow him. Ignis watches them as the dark haired boy leaves followed by the others.

Standing in the hall Noctis looks towards his friends "What's up Noct?" Prompto asks.

"Its what Iggy said." He says.

"Yeah I thought that that was weird too. But he's just out of it." Gladiolus says.

"No...no that was a specific event...I remember that day." Noctis says shaking his head "I was four or five and Iggy had to have been six or seven but we were bored and I was wanting to do something exciting. So we wandered around the Citadel, I had hidden a marker in my pocket. Long story short I drew on a painting of my mom and Ignis took the blame for it for me." He explains "But why remember that? Why not something several days ago before we got to Altissia." Noctis asks.

"Its most likely that he doesn't remember anything beyond that date." Ravus explains.

"That's ridiculous. What sense does that make?" Gladiolus challenges. He wasn't buying it for it truly didn't make any sense, why would all of Ignis' memories suddenly go away? What would the point be?

"Tell me you haven't where we found your friend and the state he was in. I had even said that Ardyn was with him had I not? As farfetched as all this seems to be its safe to assume that Ardyn feared Ignis and he rendered him to this state." Ravus says.

Gladiolus frowns and Ravus speaks once more "Count yourselves lucky that Ignis is alive. I'd rather have Lunafreya mentally a child than having her dead." He says looking toward Ignis via the window. 

Noctis says nothing. He wasn't sure what to say honestly but he knows just how grateful he is. Like Ravus said, Ignis could've died. And well he's happy he's a kid again, for Noctis feels Ignis didn't get to have a childhood. This is his do over. And Noctis plans on letting Ignis enjoy himself.

 


End file.
